Unimaginable
by Fireflwer
Summary: Whoo, been a while since i posted a Pokemon fic. Okay,short-n-sweet romance, but I'm not tellingyou which ship/ It just MIGHT be Pokeshippy *wink* ^_^ The only really objectionable thing here is one kiss. Thus the PG rating.


Unimaginable

or, Angels Have Red Hair

also or, Beyond My Dreams

(Cheezy titles ahoy! ^^;;)

~~~

It's unimaginable. Simply unimaginable.

Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine we'd be together. Not for a million years did I think I'd be able to call you my lover. Yet in my arms at this very moment is you, my beautiful red-haired angel, exhausted and drifting off but holding on to me as if I'll fall away at any moment. As if this is our last few moments together in our whole lives.

Time seems to go slowly, drawing out like a blade from its sheath. The red sun pulls a dark blanket peppered with stars over itself as night approaches. Yet here we stay, entranced by each other, and five minutes goes by like a million blissful years.

Whoever first said 'time flies when you're having fun' has never been in love before, that much is obvious.

Yet still it seems so sensationally improbable. I mean, come to think of it, the first time we met you insulted me, as though we'd been holding a grudge for years and years. I remember detesting you, wishing you would leave me alone and stop trying to prove that you were better than I was.

And you obviously thought I was stupid, oafish and clumsy. (You told me that word for word once, but you probably don't remember it now.) And it hurt me to know you thought about me that way, though I didn't know why it meant so much to me then. Maybe I didn't want to know.

It was only until later that I realized I wanted you to care about me. Wanted you to hold me in your arms, and maybe do more than that. But when I first entertained the thought of kissing you...

I wanted it so badly I could barely think of anything else.

And here you are, your pale, soft skin looking like china in the moonlight. It's like a dream come true.

I still can barely think of anything else.

When we separated after our first meeting, I honestly thought I'd never see you again. I thought you were gone for good, and it gave me a sick feeling in my stomach. Something had been taken away from me that I never knew existed, something I needed badly once it was miles away.

But now the memory drifts away, fading like the last glow of sunlight on the horizon. Forgotten for now, to think about later.

You lift a slender but strong hand and run it through my dark spiky hair. Suddenly I feel extremely self-conscious, like I want to be perfect for you. I want to be worth your time.

When I set off down the dusty road away from my hometown, I wanted to fulfill my dream of raising great Pokemon.

I still want to live up to my dream. But that dream has become something different. Something more intense, and far more meaningful to me.

My arms pull you closer to me, and I can feel your face nuzzling against my chest to get comfortable. I'm almost as tired as you are, and a little cold too, but I don't want to sit down, I don't want to pull out of this heavenly embrace.

Finally the light of the fire in the distance goes out. The others must have gone to bed. I don't think they know I'm out here, especially not with you.

Thank God.

Locks of red hair tickle my chin, and I look down at you. You're staring at me, those eyes I've grown to love so much piercing my mind and, even now, making me blush. Its a good thing its so dark out.

Your soft lips press against mine, and we're finally kissing. Our first kiss. My first kiss.

It's far better than I ever imagined.

In that moment I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. I'd gladly give my life to you. My soul.

When our mouths part I'm giddy and dazed and ecstatic and slightly sad that it's over, all at the same time. It's overwhelming, but it's the best overwhelming possible.

It's improbable. It's unimaginable. It's beautiful. You're beautiful.

I hear your voice, and it dances in my ears.

"I love you, Brock."

"I love you too, Gary."

~~Fin~~

Misleading? Me? I don't know what you're talking about. ^^;; Oh c'mon, you know I'd never write a Pokeshippy. Hoped ya liked it anyway. Please review. I'll be your best friend! ^_^;;


End file.
